Waiting For Superman
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: 10 years ago, after the fire, Derek Hale left his daughter with an Emissary with few memories of her real family to protect her. Natalee Hale, now thirteen, is beginning to remember. After an accident, Derek walks back into her life. Willing to accept him, Nat returns to Beacon Hills with her grieving father. With Kate Argent throwing herself into the mix, can Derek protect her?
1. Preface

Laura Hale wasn't a gentle person. She wasn't raised to be; leaders did what was best for the Pack, regardless of their feelings. But, as her eyes found the familiar copper curls bouncing as the youngest living Hale bounced from one rock to the next, she felt a flash of warmth flood her chest.

"Natalee," The Alpha called. Her niece grinned over at her, spinning in circles. The light danced off of her pale skin as she stopped and smiled. The three-year-old was about as much trouble as her father was. She remembered that phase; she'd been five when Derek was misbehaving. The werewolf sighed, running down the wet sand and throwing her over her shoulder, tickling the little girl's ribs.

"Auntie War-ah!" She pouted, squirming in her Aunt's arms, "Where's Daddy?"

"He's back at the house. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically. Laura steadily hefted the small girl onto her hip, balancing her and the pack on the other shoulder; with the inheritance from the house. It was such an extravagant amount, neither her nor Derek would ever have to work. They were set for life, as was the little girl she carted with her toward the line of trees aside the beach.

"Close your eyes, Nat. Okay? I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay." She murmured, burying her cold little nose into the woman's shoulder with her arms around Laura's neck. Shifting, the Alpha pushed off of the dirt and ran as hard as she could, weaving through the darkness of the trees until she found the cabin they'd found sanctuary from the Hunters in. They figured they were far enough out of range, and no-one would expect them to be hiding just outside a clearing of _Wolf's Bane._ It was Laura's idea to teach Natalee a tolerance to it. Make it so her body would adjust to fight the "allergy" to it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Natalee shouted, pulling away from Laura and running on chubby legs to Derek. The seventeen year old grinned, bending down and scooping her up.

"There's my girl." He whispered, tickling her stomach and then kissing her forehead protectively. He was lucky she'd been in the Laura's lap during his basketball game the night of the fire instead of at home. Lately, she'd been _his little miracle._ "Did you have fun with Auntie Laura today?"

"Yeah! But she din't let anyone pway wiff me."

She didn't understand why. A three year old couldn't see the imminent danger. All she knew was that Grandma and all the others were in heaven. That it would be a _long _time before she saw them again. Several of Laura and Derek's cousins were around her age during the fire, and slightly older. All dead because of the Argents.

"How about this? Show me that dance that Aunt Cora taught you." Derek murmured in his daughter's ear, setting her back on her feet. That death _had_ sunk in to her. Cora was her playmate, eight years older.

She raced through the flowers, running and leaping and spinning around with all her might. When she slowed, she turned to face her father, blowing him a kiss. Derek laughed, shaking his head and turning to look at his Alpha.

"You know it's not safe for her to be with us, Der. You know what you have to do."

His smile faded. The thought of someone else raising her sent a wave of pain through his chest; he loved this little girl, more than anything.

"I know."

"Colette volunteered to take care of her until she shifts. It shouldn't happen until she turns thirteen." Laura squeezed his shoulder, understanding his agony and stress over it.

"I can't do it, Laura. I can't just leave her with a stranger."

"We'll give her _our_ memories of Colette when we were little."

"Laura!" He snapped, "She's my daughter. If you hadn't insisted on bringing her to that game, she'd be dead. I'm not going to walk out of her life and let her think I've abandoned her."

"I'm your Alpha, and you'll do as I say." Her eyes flashed red and he let out a submissive whimper.

* * *

Colette Thomas was an elderly "Retired" Emissary, a close family friend from New Orleans who'd come to see them after news of the fire spread through the country like wildfire. Every pack in every state heard about the Hales—with the most powerful Alpha in existence—now dead. On the trip, Natalee had fallen asleep with her head on his chest in the backseat of the car. He'd refused to let go of her until they reached their destination. Now, with her sleeping soundly, he laid her down in the bed that Colette created for her.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly, but she rolled onto her stomach snoring. He kissed the top of her head; stroking through her hair one last time before he kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"I love you, Natalee. I hope you understand why I had to do this." He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to fight the tears threatening to spill over. Laura brushed the copper curls away from the back of her niece's neck before her claws sunk into the flesh, pushing her memories of how kind and loving Colette was into the girl's mind.

"I'll take care of her, Derek. I promise." The woman gave him a one-armed hug, patting his back gently.

"I'll keep in contact with you. Just...please tell me how she's doing when I do. Pictures, all of that. It's important to me. I love that little girl more than my own life, and if anything happens to her…" He chokes on the words, "I'll make sure you have money for her. The first sight of a hunter, you take her away. Give her a new name. And let me know. Alright?"

The sleeping child was content in the bed. Derek slipped a teddy bear he'd kept around him since Laura made this choice under his arm; it smelled like him. Hopefully that would make this easier for her, because it sure as hell wasn't easy for him.

He didn't break down until the car pulled away from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One; Memories**

"Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up.  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up.  
Just remember who I am in the morning."

-Ryan Star, _Losing Your Memory._


End file.
